


Happy Endings

by shulkie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, ereri, ereri but with poly eruren mentioned, lil bit of choking, massage sex, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shulkie/pseuds/shulkie
Summary: Levi has a few kinks to work out. Eren obliges with a massage. And sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinnamon_skull](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_skull/gifts).



> There is no breathplay in this but there is a bit of throat grabbing if you're iffy on that sort of thing. If you have questions you can always message me at my tumblr [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> For my kk, who likes throats and hands and aggressive Eren! :3 I know you're not really in the fandom anymore, but I wrote this back when The Martian was in theatres (hence the Matt Damon at the beginning) so it was nearly a year ago when I started and I thought I'd finish it and give it to you!~ Kisses bb!~
> 
> \--
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi didn’t know if it was Matt Damon or the slow Tuesday night, but something about sitting alone in the dark theatre huddled up next to one another had completely driven the idea of bedbugs from his mind. Well, _now_ he was thinking about it again. Did you know bedbugs could be passed from sitting in movie theatre chairs? Not to mention that the guy behind the counter had totally dipped his hand into the popcorn as he scooped their cup. And every time he shifted his feet there came a loud ripping sound as he pried them from the sticky floor and movie theatres were just—

“Do you want to get out of here?” Eren asked low and husky in Levi’s ear.

“But…the movie,” Levi said uncertainly.

“I’ve already seen it with my friends, I just wanted an excuse to make out,” Eren admitted.

Levi thought there were probably less expensive ways to make out, but he conceded the point. So they left. He dumped out the stale popcorn in the garbage and then there was the odd shuffle of “your place or mine?” and Eren’s was closer so they walked quickly over, stopping on every street corner to kiss. Levi’s mouth was rubbed red and raw by the time Eren unlocked the front door.

They stumbled in and Eren flicked on the lights. Levi froze.

“Oh,” said Eren, noticing how stiff Levi’s body had gone. “Right. Sorry, I do a monthly deep clean.”

There, in the middle of Eren’s small studio apartment was his portable massage table. Levi was very familiar with this table. It was how they’d met after all. Levi had taken quite a shine to his massage therapist…which unfortunately made every session an exercise in anxiety. It was very difficult to “roll over” when he was flying at full mast. It was humiliating. Of course Levi had to form a crush on the one person who had touched him in months. The one person to touch him, who was also a decade younger, and also incredibly out of his league. So naturally, Levi did the only thing he could do. Fire Eren. Find a different massage therapist.

Then they ran into each other on the street and Levi could tell by the awkward conversation that Eren clearly resented being fired so he confessed the real reason. And just like that they were dating. Levi couldn’t really call Eren his boyfriend, but he felt they were rounding the curve. Boyfriend-dom was on the horizon.

“You look uncomfortable,” Eren pointed out because Levi hadn’t moved and was still eyeing the table as if it were a disobedient pet that might lunge at him.

“I’m sorry, it just brings up some embarrassing memories,” Levi said in a mumble, shaking out of it.

“Were my massages that bad?” Eren asked, hanging up his coat.

He was wearing a thin waffle knit shirt and Levi could trace the outline of every muscle on his tan body and he felt a pang of longing.

“I didn’t say that,” Levi corrected, handing Eren his coat. “It’s just hard to relax when there’s a gorgeous Adonis working on your quads.”

“Mmm,” Eren agreed biting his lip a little as he admired Levi’s thighs.

Levi went pink.

“Well here,” Eren said, catching Levi’s chin. “I feel bad that you were so tense. Let me make it up to you.”

He kissed him.

“Huh?” Levi called as Eren skipped over to the kitchen area.

“You get naked and I’m gonna wash my hands and grab my oil!” Eren called.

Levi stood there for a few moments, trying to decide if this was a good idea. He thought of the first time Eren showed up at his door smiling, and saying, “Go ahead and undress to your comfort level and we’ll get started.” He’d left his boxerbriefs on, but now that he and Eren were something more, he was definitely considering eschewing them.

“You’re still dressed,” Eren pointed out when he returned.

Levi stared down at his jeans and flannel.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

Levi had never liked massages. The idea of being naked and vulnerable in front of a stranger was anathema to him. However, his job was stressful and a pair of hands to rub his shoulders helped him through the week. Undressing and lying naked on a table for a professional was one thing, but doing the same for your date was slightly different and Levi felt suddenly shy.

“I’ve seen most of you before,” Eren pointed out, sensing Levi’s discomfort. “But if you’d rather not, that’s your choice.”

He slipped his arms to Levi’s hips, thumb pressing against his old aching scar as if to acknowledge its presence. Levi leaned against him, nose against Eren’s neck.

“Help me?” Levi suggested.

Every button was undone with a kiss and a silent question. Eren slipped the flannel shirt off of Levi’s thick shoulders, pausing to gently bite at the hardened muscle. Levi was proud of his physique. It was the result of years of hard work and he felt his shyness ebbing away. Eren undid Levi’s belt himself and slid off his jeans with his boxerbriefs. Eren had cranked the temperature and the slightly burning smell of the heater kicked in as Levi slowly, carefully folded each garment and set them aside, letting Eren take in his naked form.

 _Well_ , he thought, hiding a sly grin. _You haven’t seen all of me, Eren. What do you think now?_

“Go ahead and make yourself comfortable,” Eren coughed, slipping into his practiced script. “And I’ll—I’ll be right with you.”

Levi settled down onto the table, forgoing the headrest and instead folding his arms and resting his head there.

“I’ll start with your shoulders, is that okay?” Eren asked.

He touched him gently with the warmed oil, thumbs pressing into his shoulders like Levi were made of glass. Eren had never been gentle with him. That was one of the reasons Levi liked his massages. They were hard and deep and left Levi completely boneless after each session. Eren’s ministrations slowly grew from gentle to that hard press that left Levi gasping. He pressed at the base of Levi’s back and Levi groaned.

“Sorry, is that too hard?” Eren asked.

“No,” Levi panted.

Even with the heat and the oil, Eren’s touch left a constellation of goosebumps in its wake. He didn’t shy away from the more personal spaces either. He kneaded at Levi’s buttocks and slipped his thumbs between Levi’s thighs, brushing at the coarse hairs in such a way that forced Levi to lift his head off the table. Eren corrected by moving his hands down Levi’s legs.

As he massaged into the arch of Levi’s foot, Levi gave a contented little noise. This was good, this was nice. Eren’s hands shook a little as he swept them over Levi’s back again.

“Levi,” Eren said breathlessly. “I want to fuck you.”

Levi didn’t answer at first. The sensation of Eren’s hands on his thighs still tingled and he chewed over his answer.

“Yeah, okay,” Levi agreed.

He made to get off the table, but Eren stopped him.

“Stay there,” he requested and Levi set his head back down.

When he reappeared, Levi knew first by his slick hands on his tailbone.

“You tell me if you don’t like something,” Eren said, warming the lube in his hands again. “And uh, I hope you’ll tell me when you _do_ like something.”

He moved his thumb in tiny circles and Levi felt his breath hitch, his heart fluttering. He felt like he was on a tiny island in Eren’s apartment, just floating away from everything. Then Eren pressed into him and his jaw dropped, he pressed his forehead against the table.

“Levi, baby, talk to me,” Eren purred, his other hand massaging Levi’s firm ass.

Levi let out a groan.

“Breathe,” Eren instructed. “That okay?”

“Yeah.”

Levi didn’t actually have that much experience with penetrative sex. When he was younger, he was too focused on school and work and having enough money for food at the end of the month. He had always been an old soul but part of him felt like he’d missed out on a lot. He’d spent his horny teenage years with a mop in hand. And now that he was comfortably employed, he was older and too nervous to admit to anyone that he didn’t have much idea of what he was doing. And besides, a handjob or rubbing between clothes usually worked fine for him. But he’d never been so naked and vulnerable like this before and he was considering telling Eren when Eren slipped one finger inside him and Levi gave a sharp gasp.

“You okay?” Eren asked, running his hands through Levi’s hair.

“I don’t know how this is supposed to feel good,” Levi grimaced.

“Just give it a little bit, I’ll show you. Unless you want me to stop.”

“No, I—“ he winced a little as Eren moved. “Am just not used to it.”

“You usually top?” Eren asked. “We could do that.”

“No, I…don’t usually get this far.”

Eren paused.

“Don’t stop, I just…need to get used to it.”

Eren’s fingers were magic little things. The way he could work out a knot in Levi’s shoulder or the way he slipped inside Levi, like he was trying to stir something inside him. He slipped another finger in Levi and Levi squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax, he didn’t think it was going to work at first and then whatever misgivings he had melted away under Eren’s touch.

“God you should see the way my fingers disappear in you, fuck, I want to be inside you so bad,” Eren said and his voice was urgent and the way he bucked his fingers into Levi quickened. He raked his nails over Levi’s rump and then slapped the cheek. “That’s a nice sound.” Another little smack.

Eren paused and then slipped out his fingers. There was a creak as he crawled onto the table, straddling Levi’s naked form and then turning Levi’s head to kiss him.

“Roll over?” he asked. “I want to see what your face looks like when I fuck you with my fingers.”

Levi turned in place slowly and awkwardly because Eren’s arms had him boxed in.

“You’re so beautiful,” Eren said, tilting Levi’s chin up to kiss him. His other hand stroked Levi’s semi-hard cock in his hand before slipping to grip his balls, rolling them around in his hand and tugging gently at the skin. Then he slipped his fingers back in, this time with a third and Levi gave a choked gasp.

“Just wait until I’m in you,” Eren teased, his hips jerking almost unconsciously in time with the beat of his fingers. He caught Levi’s mouth with a biting kiss and then dragged his blunt teeth over Levi’s chin.

He was still wearing his clothes, but Levi could see the outline of his cock in that denim and he reached out to touch it curiously. Eren felt thick and swollen there. He was large, Levi could tell already. Suddenly the three fingers didn’t feel like quite enough. Levi rubbed over the head and the fabric dampened under his thumb.

“You’ve got condoms?” Levi asked suddenly.

“Of course,” Eren nodded, still busy leaving dark marks on Levi’s neck and chest.

“…Could you get them?” Levi asked pointedly.

“Yes! Yes, I will get them!” Eren said, hopping up enthusiastically.

Levi watched him walk around to the front of the table, resting his head and tilting it back to watch him.

“Condoms condoms condoms,” Eren muttered frantically under his breath as he searched for them where he kept the lube. “This enough?”

He held up a long strand of them.

“Yes,” Levi said, arching a brow.

“Oh, right, belt.” Eren looked down at his clothes and made to pull off his belt, but Levi put his hands over his.

Upside-down, Levi had a hard time pulling off the belt, but he managed and kissed up and down the outline of Eren’s cock in his briefs, wrapping his mouth around fabric and balls, sucking each one until both were wet. Levi would have been content to get him off that way, but Eren backed away, stripping off his shirt and took his cock out of the y-front. He put one hand on his own cock and lightly brushed the head against Levi’s mouth and Levi flicked his tongue sharply on the slit in an almost cruelly fast gesture.

“Shit, here, come here,” Eren muttered.

He helped Levi wiggle up further until his head was just off the edge of the table.

“You wanna suck my cock, Levi?” Eren purred.

Levi opened his mouth, lips sliding over Eren’s cock, tongue swirling around and Eren’s hips were doing that unconscious movement again. He stepped back a little and Levi hooked his fingers in Eren’s belt loops and pulled him closer. Eren did, keeping his hands off watching as Levi worked at him. Eren’s cock slid out of his mouth and he lapped at Eren’s balls.

“You’re pretty good at sucking cock, aren’t you?” Eren said and his body was shaking with exertion as he tried not to touch Levi.

Eren guided his cock back inside his mouth and this time his hips jerked as Levi bobbed up and down. He took a small step forward and Levi slowed his movements as he could feel the heavy head testing his gag reflex. Eren’s tangled his hand in Levi’s silky locks.

“Can you take it deeper baby?” Eren asked and Levi closed his eyes. “Mmm, yeah that’s good. Can you hold that just a little longer?”

Levi closed his eyes and held his breath.

“Shit, that’s good,” Eren said, thumbing over one of Levi’s nipples and pinching it just slightly.

He slipped out and Levi gasped for air but then pulled him back immediately. Eren let out a contented grunt, running his hands over Levi’s torso. He leaned forward to grab Levi’s cock and Levi gagged again. He couldn’t take Eren the entire way, he was too sizable and Levi just wasn’t that talented, but he could still feel the zipper to Eren’s jeans against his lips, cold in the winter chill.

“If you were my boyfriend, I’d have you suck cock every day until you could deepthroat,” Eren said reverently.

_If you were my boyfriend…_

Levi tried not to linger on that, but it was so distracting, he coughed. Eren pulled back to give him space and then knelt down to kiss him. He traced the lines his zipper had left on Levi’s face, kissing him.

“Do you think you could uh…” Levi cleared his throat and indicated Eren’s jeans.

“Yeah,” Eren pulled them down all the way and kicked them off, then shimmied out of his briefs.

He kissed Levi once more before standing up and sliding in his mouth again. His fingertips brushed lightly against the pale column of Levi’s neck. Levi shivered slightly under the touch, still focused on sucking Eren as best he could while trying not to gag.

“You take that deeper baby? I know you can,” Eren said pushing his luck as Levi left nail marks on his tan hips. “That’s good, you’re being so good for me.”

He continued his sweet talk and Levi felt his ears burning a little from embarrassment (because he was a grown man who didn’t need to be told he was good) and a little because he liked it and glowed under the praise.

“I’m gonna fuck your mouth a little, baby. You ready? Shit you’re being so good.”

He threw his head back as he thrust into Levi’s mouth, his thumb sweeping over Levi’s Adam’s apple.

“Hands off now baby, hold the table. And if it gets too much for you, you just tap my hip, okay?”

Levi moved his hands to the underside of the table, gripping it hard so as not to go sliding back. Eren squeezed his throat gently as he slid out and his cock bounced on Levi’s lips. Levi left a sloppy trail of kisses on the underside and looked up at Eren who appeared to be undergoing some kind of internal crisis.

“I’m close,” he said finally, his breath a little haggard.

In response, Levi flicked his tongue over Eren’s head.

It felt like a cliché to say, “I’ve never done this before!” but Levi had well and truly never had sex with someone like Eren and as such he didn’t know what to expect. Eren was so…sexual. That was the only way to describe it. He brought an overwhelming intensity with him, Levi could feel it in the tightness of his very core, his tan stomach taut as Eren grew closer to release. And now he was bringing out a different side of Levi, that Levi frankly didn’t know he possessed. His cock had been rock-hard for the past ten minutes and yet he refused to touch himself without Eren’s express approval. Levi realized with a shock that he spent all day giving orders at work and here he was waiting for Eren’s command.

Eren wiped the spit from the corners of Levi’s mouth with his thumb.

“Levi I want to come in your mouth,” Eren requested.

In response Levi sucked on his thumb. With Levi’s permission, Eren grew bold.

“You ready for my come baby, you thirsty? Take it all down. There you go. Very good.”

Eren’s cock hit the back of his throat and Levi closed his eyes and resisted.

“Now swallow baby. Swallow.” He gripped Levi’s throat with his hand. “ _I want to feel you swallow, Levi_.”

There was a sharp gasp and then Levi felt it hit him and swallowing didn’t feel like enough. More of it spilled on the floor and his cheek.

“Suck it all down, Levi,” Eren ordered and Levi obeyed sucking his foreskin over his head just to get the last drop.

Eren dropped to his knees again to kiss him.

“You’re amazing,” he said, his cock still very hard. “And you’ve been so neglected. Roll over.”

Levi did so, rubbing at his jaw.

“I feel like I’ve been blowing up a hundred party balloons,” he complained and then groaned as Eren massaged his shoulders again.

“You did so good. God you’re fuckable.”

“That’s a first.”

“C’mon you can’t tell me that no one has ever called you sexy before.”

“They have. I’ve just…never really done…”

Done what? Done this? He’d given handjobs, he’d given blowjobs, he’d fingered a few people—granted he hadn’t really known what he was looking for but—

He jumped as Eren’s thumb pressed inside him.

“You’re tight, but you’re so ready for me, I can tell.”

Levi gave a throaty laugh, “Oh yeah, you’re ready to fuck me already?”

“…Yes?” Eren looked confused. “Yes.”

Levi had to look over his shoulder at him.

“Oh I have a very short refractory period. Like sometimes he doesn’t even go down to halfmast.”

Levi stared.

“I’ve gone like 4-5 times in a row before, I mean it depends on the sex and that was…wow…that was great, but yeah.”

For the first time Levi had the creeping feeling that he might be outclassed.

Eren laughed. “What’s that face for? I’m gonna make you feel good. When was the last time you massaged your prostate?”

“…Never.”

Eren hid a grin and Levi gasped as his thumb curled inside him. He pulled it out and replaced it with his fingers and pressed again gently and Levi moaned. He clapped his hands over his mouth.

“Don’t do that, I love hearing you. You’ve been pretty quiet since we got here. Why don’t you tell me how you feel baby.”

“Feels weird.”

Eren curled his fingers again.

“Fuck!” Levi cursed. “Goddamnit Eren!”

“You don’t like it?” Eren asked with a sly grin.

It felt good. It felt really good. Why hadn’t he done this before? Levi vaguely remembered not wanting to be labeled a bottom solely because of his height so he’d never tried it before. Why? All this wasted time.

Levi couldn’t help it, he made some kind of a keening wail through his teeth, nose pressed against the padded table.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Levi nearly shouted.

“What do you want then? Hm?” Eren asked.

“I want…” Levi licked his lips. “I want you in me.”

“What?”

“I want you inside me.”

“Say it again,” Eren teased.

“Knock it off Eren, go get the fucking condoms!”

He slipped his fingers out and Levi exhaled, watching Eren’s cock bounce as he went to look for where he’d dropped the condoms. He stood in front of Levi, rolling it down, making sure Levi saw.

“Thanks,” Levi mumbled.

“You’re welcome,” Eren said, kissing his temple.

Eren grabbed a foam roller that he used to stretch with and placed it under Levi’s hips. Levi could feel him slicking his cock up and then there was a slight lull.

“What?” Levi asked.

“I’m waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“You to ask me to fuck you,” Eren said, with that same teasing voice again and Levi rolled his eyes.

“Fuck me baby, I need your cock baby,” Levi said sarcastically. “I need you in me—“

He gasped as Eren crawled up on the table, rubbing his slicked cock between his cheeks.

“What do you want?” Eren asked.

“I want you to fuck me,” Levi said, the sardonic edge melting away from his voice.

“What do good boys say?” Eren asked, tilting Levi’s jaw as he continued to slide against him.

“Please,” Levi begged. “Please Eren.”

And then Levi could feel the warmth of his head against his entrance. Just the burning feel of his flesh against him had Levi shaking. And then that heat was inside him and he stopped breathing for a moment. It felt tight. So tight. Levi focused on the sensation. Eren was between his thighs and then nudged him wider with his knees.

“Spread,” Eren ordered and Levi begrudgingly did so, grunting as Eren eased in him even deeper.

Then Levi could feel him flush against his ass and Eren’s contented sigh. He pressed down on Levi’s hips and thrust. Levi gasped.

“You got a hungry little hole,” Eren said. “Just swallows up cock. It’s even tighter than your throat. Look how greedy you are.”

When Eren said filthy things like that it became all the harder for Levi to maintain his cool.

“That’s why I like you. Levi Ackerman, buttoned up man in a suit, but is secretly a slut in bed. Look at you loving this cock.”

Levi didn’t know that he would put it quite like that. At the moment he couldn’t even tell if he liked it—of course he didn’t want it to end either.

Eren stretched over Levi, lying down flat against him. Levi felt like Eren was mapping his entire body with his own. He grabbed Levi’s wrists, holding them in place. It felt as if there were no part of him Eren wasn’t touching and his thrusts were sharp and powerful. Levi couldn’t push back even if he wanted to, so trapped in place.

“You a good slut for me?” Eren whispered in his ear, nibbling and biting along the shell.

Levi could only gasp.

“I wish you could see yourself, you look so wrecked. My pretty Levi, falling apart.”

Eren paused and then sat up a bit, still inside Levi, fumbling for something in one of the pockets on the side of the table. Then he sank back into Levi with all his weight and Levi pressed his forehead against the table. Eren set the object on the massage table and Levi realized it was his phone. He tapped the screen on and then hit the camera button twice so it flipped around to show Levi.

“Look at yourself. Fucking filthy. Come on your face, lips all red from sucking cock,” Eren whispered, teeth sharp as he tugged at Levi’s earlobe.

He was a mess. Levi had never seen himself like this. He slid his hand along Eren’s, just to tilt the screen closer so he could see and accidentally tapped the record button. Eren tapped it off a split second later. There was silence as both of them panted. And then Levi leaned forward and tapped the record button again.

Eren began thrusting in him again and then slapped Levi’s ass. Levi groaned and placed his forehead on the table.

“No, look at yourself,” Eren said, seizing a fistful of Levi’s hair and pulling his head upright. “Look at what a slut you are. What are you?”

Levi watched himself in the camera, writhing under Eren, caked in sweat and come and only wanting _more_.

“I’m a slut,” Levi said in a ragged, hoarse voice.

“What are you?” Eren asked again.

“I’m your slut,” Levi repeated but could barely hear himself over the sound of their bodies slapping against each other.

Eren’s hips were stuttering now, slowing down as if each stroke were anguish to him.

“What do you want?” Eren asked him.

“I want you to come in me,” Levi begged. “Please.”

Eren finished in him, Levi could feel the heat pulsating and closed his eyes. Eren collapsed, kissing between Levi’s shoulder blades. He snaked his free hand underneath Levi and stroked him roughly. Levi tried to curl up on himself, but Eren stopped him.

“I want you to watch yourself come. Can you do that for me? Come for me?”

There were tears in the corners of Levi’s eyes as he watched his own face. When did those get there? He didn’t stand a chance under Eren’s hand and spilled out onto the table. He shuddered and seized, his eyes rolling back, body on fire. He locked eyes with the camera before giving a final shiver. Eren turned it off.

“Very good, Levi,” Eren said smoothing his hair out with his clean hand.

Levi couldn’t move. He was sore everywhere, but his body was thrumming and warm. Too warm actually.

“This stupid heater,” Eren mumbled to himself, fussing with the controls.

Levi watched him lazily, feeling a little bit like a cat in a sunbeam. Then he felt a warm washcloth on his cheek as Eren cleaned him up. He jumped a little when the hot cloth dipped between his thighs, but the feeling was heavenly.

“I know you always hated the feel of the oil,” Eren said, making another pass with a fresh cloth. He even wiped the bottoms of Levi’s feet. “Now be careful when you get up because I’m worried you might be a little—whoops!”

Levi was definitely lightheaded, but he was fine. He stood and stretched.

“You’re going to need to clean that table again,” Levi said flatly.

“Uh…about that,” Eren scratched at his head awkwardly. “I may have lied…it wasn’t out because I was deep cleaning it, it was out because…um…I kindof hoped you would maybe come back to my place and…oh my god when I say it out loud it sounds really creepy and—“

“Sh, you’re overthinking,” Levi said, giving him a peck on the lips. “Now where’s your bed? I’m exhausted.”

Eren’s bed was a box spring and a mattress on the floor. Ideal bedbug situation, but Levi tried to push that thought away. He curled up on the bed and Eren lay next to him, running his hands over Levi’s muscles soothingly. Levi tucked into his arm and they watched the video they’d made.

“Not going to lie, I look really good,” Levi said upon the third rewatch.

“Of course you do,” Eren said, looking confused by Levi’s statement. “You make sipping tea look sexy.”

“You keep saying that,” Levi muttered, a flush settling over his cheeks.

“Do you honestly not think you’re attractive?” Eren said and there was a note of seriousness in his voice.

“No. I really don’t. I mean, I work out, but that’s to stay healthy.”

“Well, I see a lot—I mean _a lot_ —of different people naked. I touch a lot of bodies. And everyone has something that they’re self-conscious about, but I don’t know, everyone is beautiful in their own way. I spent too much time in high school hating my own body and it is just so much wasted time, you know? So now I’m going to spend that time loving myself. And if you don’t believe me when I say you’re sexy, there’s not much I can do about that. But I’ll try. I will kiss and worship every inch of you, if it’ll help.”

As he spoke he nuzzled at Levi’s bare knee biting at the knobby bone and then kissing his way to Levi’s thighs. Levi smiled watching him.

“Hey,” said Eren suddenly. “Date me.”

“Hm?” asked Levi.

“You heard me. Be my boyfriend. That way you can come over for sex all the time,” he sucked at Levi’s nipple. “Or just cuddles. Or helping me put together Ikea furniture.” He kissed under Levi’s chin.

“I’ll think about it,” Levi said enigmatically. In his head however, he was already picturing them as a couple. “Okay, last view and then I’m deleting this.”

Eren rested his head on the pillow and bit his lip as they watched their little sex tape.

“Annnnd, gone. You don’t have this saved to the cloud do you?”

“No, I couldn’t figure out how to set it up and Armin was supposed to help me but I keep forgetting to ask him again. I can log in and check if you want.”

“No, that’s fine.”

“That video made me hard,” Eren said. “Wanna go again?”

He turned to Levi with an eager face.

“…Are you serious?” Levi asked.

Eren was wonderfully passionate but Levi didn’t know if he could handle a younger lover with a libido like that. It must have shown on his face because Eren laughed.

“You sound just like my other boyfriend,” he chuckled.

Oh right. The “other boyfriend.” Levi had almost forgotten about him.

“Oh thank fuck,” Levi said, relief flooding through him.

“That doesn’t bother you does it?” Eren asked, nibbling at his lip again. “I mean, I know I told you before, but—“

“I’m just glad you have someone else to fuck because my ass can only take so much.”

At Eren’s still unconvinced expression.

“No, the other boyfriend is not a problem.”

“So, date me,” Eren begged.

“I don’t know…this Ikea furniture thing is a bit of a turn off—hey!” he protested when Eren smacked him with a pillow.

They stayed in bed a bit longer, but Levi really needed to head home for a change of clothes.

“I can’t show up to work in my casual wear and I definitely can’t show up in yesterday’s casual wear.”

“Well then next time maybe you bring a change of clothes,” Eren said, nuzzling him at the door.

“Or next time you can come to my place,” Levi said, hand on the doorknob.

There was a knock on the door and they both froze.

“You expecting someone?” Levi asked.

“Uh…no?” Eren looked just as surprised as Levi.

He peered through the peephole and then opened the door.

“Hey baby! What are you doing here?” Eren asked.

“I was in the neighborhood eating dinner with some friends and I got dessert to go and thought we could eat it. Chocolate ganache,” said the man giving him a peck on the cheek and waving a to-go box.

“Oh, I wish you’d called, I’m kindof busy—“

“Levi,” said the man, catching sight of him.

“Erwin,” Levi nodded.

The other boyfriend was definitely a problem.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like the fandom is winding down and I don't really see as much traffic on my fics as I used to, it's sad but it's life. So if you like this fic, please leave kudos, and PLEASE drop a comment, and if you want to hit the holy trinity of "oh god yes!!!" then head to my tumblr and reblog the link to the fic!
> 
> My tumblr is [perksofbeingawaifu](http://perksofbeingawaifu.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like, please leave kudos or comments! Your comments keep me motivated!


End file.
